Fall Again
by Tauren Priest
Summary: A few years after heavyweight boxing champion Valjean lost to rookie Javert, he ran out of money for raising Cosette. He was desperate and willing to work as a delivery man. He got to deliver a sandbag to a boxing gym. He never expected to see the man who ruins his life. He was going to take his revenge. Valjert slash boxing au valjert
1. Chapter 1

First of all, this is my first fanfic and English is my second language, I am really really happy that you check this out. Please please please leave a comment.

I was inspired by AU artwork of Valjert on post/55806076505/19-years-ago-toulon-champion-jean-valjean-loses  
It was a brilliant idea, but no one wrote boxing! au of Valjert yet, so i try to make one for myself.  
It should be a one-shot story, because i am green in writing Fanfic, so plz enjoy it.

* * *

It was the title deference of Toulon heavyweight boxing champion Jean "Wolverine" Valjean against boxing rookie Russell "Gladiator" Javert.

A fearful upper cut penetrated Valjean's guard, his vision blurred and his knees could not help but hit the ground.

"Ten! Nine!" Valjean soon realized he was knocked down by the rookie Javert. He smelled his blood in the air. He managed to stand up when the referee counted four.

Valjean looked right into the referee's eyes and gave him the signal that he can continue. The referee avoided his gaze. Valjean knew what is happening, the referee was bribed.

"No! I can continue! You asshole!" Valjean shouted while the referee kept shaking his head and claimed that the fight is over.

He saw the face of Javert, a poker face. Valjean did not care what Javert was thinking, but his cold stony face grabbed Valjean's attention.

* * *

Valjean opens his eye again. He gazed at the roof and realizes the memory of the fight with Javert haunt him again in dreams.

Valjean didn't care about it anymore. The match was rigged and he got not evidence. His career went downhill and he quit boxing eventually.

Valjean got a few money, but his sister, Fantine, was diagnosed cancer. Valjean used up most of his money to save her. God just hate Valjean very much, Fantine died at last and leave a niece to Valjean.

Valjean turns around and watch Cosette sleeps peacefully on her bed, she is so pure and adorable. Keeping Cosette helps Valjean forgets his past and hatred. More importantly, Cosette is the only family he got and he must work hard for her.

It was nine in the morning; Valjean starts job searching again after sending Cosette to school. Valjean has been unemployed for a few weeks, but he got no talents besides his strength.

Valjean spots a delivery job advertisement on newspaper. The salary is not attractive but good enough to cover the rent and Cosette's school fee. Valjean does everything for Cosette, and he takes the job.

The company is glad to hire someone like Valjean. Strong, fast and obedient. Valjean never complains even when the company requests him to work at night.

"Hey, Cosette. Daddy got to work tonight. Remember not to open the door to strangers." Valjean place Cosette in her bed. "I will comeback as soon as possible."

"Yes, Papa" Cosette smiles and grabs Valjean's hand with her own tiny hand.

Valjean kisses her forehead and leaves his house.

* * *

There are a few deliveries waiting Valjean to finish because he is the strongest among the delivery team. The last delivery on that night was to deliver sandbag to a gym.

It was around 9 p.m. when Valjean arrived the gym; he pulled the sandbag out of his van. He lifted the sandbag easily on his shoulder, the sandbag weighted like feathers to him.

When Valjean enters the gym, there is no one, but he hears a sound that recalls his memory, the sound of fists hammering into sandbags. He lifts down the sandbag on his shoulder and go further to check who is practicing.

Valjean spots a man with board shoulders and muscular body is there, the man looks familiar to Valjean but he just can't tell who he is.

The man notices someone is watching from behind, "Just put the sandbag here and you may…" Javert remembers this delivery man.

Valjean recognizes this face, cold and stony. He is the one who put him in miserable life. He is Javert. Valjean feels the anger is growing inside him and what he wants is to beat Javert to death.

Javert reads Valjean murderous face and he breaks the silence. "Want your revenge? Get in the ring if you want it."

The furious staring in Valjean's eyes counts as a Yes. Javert takes his t-shirt off and throws a pair of boxing gloves to Valjean.

Javert steps in the ring and waits for Valjean. Valjean takes his shirt and jean off.

Even Valjean quits boxing for almost three years; he still keeps his shape like a hunk.

Valjean steps in the ring and he takes a deep breathe. The feeling of standing in a ring, the texture of boxing gloves, Valjean remembers all of these memories.

"Ready?" Valjean asks.

"You sure you don't need a head gear?" Javert asks.

"Save it for yourself." Valjean rushes toward Javert, but Javert just stands still.

Valjean throws a strong right hook toward Javert's bearded chin. He half expected Javert can dodges it, but Javert just takes it.

When Valjean tries to throw a left hook to cause further damage to Javert, he is stopped by a right jab of Javert.

Valjean backs off a little bit and tries to regain his breathe; Javert catches him in a series of punches. He finishes Valjean with an upper cut just like three years ago.

Valjean does not allow himself to be defeated like that, he rises again like three years ago and there is no one to stop him this time.

Valjean's anger becomes his greatest weapon, he fears no punches. Valjean trades blow with Javert without dodging or guard. Every time he takes a blow from Javert, he throws a punch to Javert. Javert reads his mind and willing to take the same fighting style.

Valjean and Javert started throwing punches like they wanted to crush each other into dust. They were mad, and after rounds of feeding each other angry punches, they are both hurt and injured. Bruises appear from their faces to their belly and blood bleed from Javert's broken nose.

Valjean sends Javert on the ground with a stunning left hook, he hits the ground. Valjean finally knocked Javert down, but the feeling of victory did last longer than ten second.

Javert rises and his look is determined. He is ready for more, he is crying for Valjean's punches.

The feast of blows trading continues, they both managed to knock each other down for a few times.

Blood spilt all around the ring and Valjean can taste it in the air. He hits the ground when an upper cut comes after body blow.

Valjean's knees are out of control this time, he cannot continue, he is defeated by Javert fairly.

Javert walks to him and tries to lift Valjean up on his feet, Valjean knocks his hand off.

"I don't need your sympathy." Valjean shouts. "I hate you, you ruined my life, you make me fuck up everything. Get your fucking hand off me."

"I am sorry." Javert sighs.

"I did know that my promoter bribed the referee, I swear." Javert knees and pull off his gloves which covered with Valjean's blood.

Valjean rises his head and he sees regret and sadness in Javert's eyes, he still hate him but somehow he want to forgive this man.

"Is that true?" Valjean sits and removes his gloves

"Yes, I argued with him after our match and I even changed my promoter. You are not the only one who lives in pain, Valjean. I am hurt after the match too." Javert sighs again and he looks at Valjean with puppy dog eyes. Valjean can't take his eye of Javert, not because he hates him. Valjean is confused.

Valjean smirks. "I don't see how the undefeated champion live in pain?"

"I was ashamed of such indignity act of my promoter, I want to atone it. I train hard since then; I forced myself to remain undefeated." Javert breaks the eye contact and stares at the ground.

"For what? I don't get it." Valjean wants to know more. He demands Javert to tell more.

"I was waiting for you to beat me in the ring and reclaim the belt" Javert murmured and turn his blushed face further away from Valjean. Javert found it embarrassing to say something like that.

"Yet I fail again." Valjean whispers. Javert turns back and sees the sad look on Valjean.

"No, you did well. You are still the hardest hitter I fought and you are the only one who can send me to ground. Not just once, but a couple of knock downs." Javert says that truthfully.

"I take that as an appreciation." Valjean grins, but he spots something weird.

The shape of Javert crotch seems to be a little bit weird. The way how Javert is looking at him implies that Javert is lusted. Valjean is shocked.

Javert leaned forward and observed Valjean in detail.

Javert admires every inch of Valjean. Even Valjean is black and bruised, he still looks outrageously handsome like Hugh Jackman and he cannot deny that the beard on Valjean's face only makes him even sexier. Wide chests, huge biceps, beard and blood, all of these makes Javert's cock hardens against Valjean.

"Valjean, I …" Javert leans closer to Valjean. His lips almost touch Valjean's.

Valjean's face turns red as he feels the heat between them, their breathes combine. He never expected the champion want him, he wasn't expecting this situation.

Valjean realizes Javert is what he desired at this moment, he is strong and muscular like him, silver beard suits Jeavert very well. His reason for staying undefeated is the sweetest thing Valjean ever heard, he gained the soft spot in Valjean's heart. He wasn't sure what he should do, but he shortened the distance between their lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Valjean is really confused now, he hated Javert for years, but his anger faded when Javert beat him again. Javert is not the type of asshole cocky boxer he used to think he is, his mind comes up with "_cute_" instead.

He still want his revenge, but not to Javert. He trusted in his words.

Javert's tongue melts in Valjean's mouth while he grabs Valjean's bruised left cheek tightly.

"Auch…"Valjean breaks the kiss. "It hurts."

Javert giggles and let his right hand shift to Valjean fluffy chest. Nipping his nipple playfully.

"You kinky asshole…...Ar…**_Stop it_**…..." Valjean moans and this only encourages Javert to keep on teasing him.

"You don't like that?" Javert uses his puppy dog eyes to gaze at Valjean.

The stare is super effective to Valjean, he answers Javert with a passionate kiss. He forces his weight on Javert and presses him on the ground.

"I got a cozy personal office in the gym," Javert breaks the kiss and wraps his legs around Valjean. "Maybe you can take a look, there is a _bed _and_ Vaseline_."

Valjean lifts Javert up from the ground and keeps on kissing until they get in Javert's office, he uses his free hand to turn on the light.

The office is even larger than Valjean's apartment. Modern design with classical painting emphasizes the taste of Javert. Valjean can only tell it is an office of a boxing when he saw the world heavyweight boxing champion's belt. His heart bleeds because he worn that belt before. His memories flash again.

"Open the door behind my desk, there is my bedroom." Javert's voice brings Valjean back to reality again.

Once Valjean opens the door, he is shocked again, he is going to faint this time.

Javert's bedroom is full of Valjean's posters and autographs. Not only on the wall, Valjean even saw his own image on the roof.

"_**Seriously?**_ You fill your room with my posters." Valjean mocks Javert and throw him on his king sized bed.

"You are my idol, so what?" Javert defends his choice of man and decorating style.

"How is it like after defeating your idol twice?" Valjean removes his boxers and shows Javert his beer-can dick.

"Complicated." Javert's mind focuses on admiring the massiveness of Valjean instead of recalling memories. He raises the corner of his mouth when he saw Valjean slides his dick with Vaseline.

Valjean leans forward and covers Javert's lips with his own. Javert pulls off his briefs.

"I am going to beat you in bed and you better get ready to suffer, my Champion." Valjean whispers and digs into Javert's hole with his index finger. Javert jolted.

"Just skip it. Fuck me now! Show me what the old champion got!" he shounts and expresses how badly he needs Valjean inside him.

"Well, you ask for it." Valjean entered Javert with a quick and powerful motion. Javert yells instantly, his eyes widen and close immediately. The length, the size and the hardness are terrifying. "What are you, Valjean?" he shouts.

"People call me the **Wolverine** for a reason." Valjean's palm covers Javert's dick with care and his finger rugs the tip of his dick in circular motions. Javert moans with pleasures.

Javert seems getting used to be filled by Valjean, so Valjean starts to pin into Javert's ass.

The pace was gentle and caring, but Javert seeks for brutality inside Valjean. "Is that what you get? I don't see why you called Wolverine." Javert challenges Valjean, he can survive Valjean's blows, so as his cock.

Valjean gazes at Javert murderously just like they were in the boxing ring. He pounces into Javert vigorously without hesitation, the pace becomes rapid and punishing, he keeps slamming into Javert. He wants to conquer Javert. He wants to hear Javert cry out his name. He wants to see him sob. He wants to reject him when he begs for mercy.

Javert panted heavily, he feels the strength of Valjean, the man he desire for years. The moments that Valjean is inside him blows his mind, he can only shouts Valjean's name.

"Valjean…Arrrr…Fuck…Arrrr…" he wraps his arms around Valjean's neck. Valjean was draw toward Javert, their breathes blur and mix. Their lips touch each other like magnets, Valjean closed his eye when Javert tongue explores deep in his mouth.

Valjean abandoned the brutal pace with a slow and intimated rhythm, their eyes contact and Valjean touch Javert's bruised cheek. Javert grabs his palm and kiss it without breaking the eye contact.

"_Are you entertained_?" Valjean pulls off from Javert. White cum starts leaking out from his ass soon after that.

"Yes, my champion." Javert grins.

* * *

"**Beeee…Beeeee…Beeeee!**" the alarm brings Valjean back from his weird dream of having sex with Javert. He sits up. The comforter is not the color of his own, and the texture of his bed should be much harder. He looks around and sees tons of posters of him, and a guy is sleeping beside him.

"Oh shit!" Valjean thought, "I fucked Javert."

"Hmmm" Javert wakes up. "Good morning."

Valjean is still confused, but he suddenly remembers his car is still parking outside the gym and today is school day. It was eight in the morning, he still got half and hour to send Cosette to school. More importantly, Cosette is probably awake and crying for his dad.

"Javert, I got to go, I don't hate you anymore, and I like you very much, but I got to go now." Valjean grab his clothes and leave Javert room as fast as he could.

God just hate Valjean very much. By the time he gets out of the gym, his car is already removed as it was an illegal parking.

"**No! Not this time!**" Valjean knees and slams the ground with his fists. Valjean tries to call home, he keeps pressing the home button, but the screen shows nothing but the reflection of his face. The battery is dead.

A black BMW appears and the door is open. "Need a ride?" Javert asks.

"I love you, Javert." Valjean jumps in the car. "Please drive me home and to the SPN Primary school after that."

"You never told me you get a kid." Javert questions Valjean. What he fears is Valjean may get a family.

"Cosette is my niece, but my sister past away. I treat her as my daughter." Valjean open his wallet and show a picture of Cosette to Javert.

"She is cute, but pony tail doesn't suit her." Javert grins." And here you go, go grab your daughter back in the car."

It was almost 9a.m. when Valjean is home. Cosette is ready for school and waits for her papa.

"Papa!" Cosette hugs Valjean when he opens the door. "Where did you go?"

"I tell you later. Are you ready for school?" Valjean lifts her up on his arm.

"Yes, papa. I am late." Cosette grabs his neck with her tiny heads.

"No, not yet. We can make it."

Javert saw Valjean holding Cosette with his arm, he never thought of see the family man version of Valjean. "He is so charming, he must be a good father." Javert thinks to himself.

"Say hello to uncle Javert." Valjean places Cosette on the seat and fastens her seatbelt.

"Hi uncle Javert." Cosette says with a cheerful smile.

"Hi little princess." Javert understands why Valjean smiles when even he mentions Cosette. She must be the painkiller to Valjean, she is so adorable that makes Valjean move on and forget the past.

"Papa, why are you and uncle Javert hurts?" she points at the bruised purple eye of Valjean.

"Oh…We fought last night." Valjean says it with a playful tone. Javert chokes.

"Can't you even think of an excuse?" Javert rolls his eye and blames Valjean.

"Papa, you should not fight." She speaks to Valjean but looks at Javert. "Mr. Winchester told me, fighting solves nothing."

"We are good friend now, don't worry." Valjean pads her head.

"Mr. Winchester also told me, good friends always kiss. Did Papa and uncle Javert kiss?" Valjean and Javert are flushed, as they don't know how to answer such question.

Javert wants to answer Cosette that they kissed countless time yesterday night, but that is really inappropriate to tell five years old kid the truth.

"Yeah, we kissed a lot. Now grab your schoolbag and go back to classroom." Valjean opens the door and gives a kiss on her cheek.

Javert appreciates Valjean's honesty. He desires him even more.

"Bye Papa, bye uncle Javert." Cosette leaves the car.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a month, after Valjean met Javert. He avoids him since then, he refuses to make delivery to his gym. His boss respects Valjean's decision and sends someone else.

Valjean desires Javert, he loves the way Javert lying underneath him, the tightness of Javert's hole and his loyalty to Valjean. Valjean is not gay, he didn't expected to have sex with Javert, a man.

Javert is just different. He is Javert, a man he wants at this moment.

Valjean is afraid, he fears his feeling for Javert is temporary. He doesn't want to start a relationship bases on sex instead of love.

More importantly, he got Cosette, what if she dislikes their relationship. Cosette is the only family he got. He must sacrifices his lover in order to protect his family.

He needs time to make up his mind.

While he was driving, his phone rang. He didn't recognize this phone no.

* * *

Javert made many orders for equipment since the night, he even demands for the delivery company to be the same.

When deliveries arrive, he rushes to the front door. All he hopes is to see Valjean again, but Valjean never shows up.

It has been a month, Javert couldn't hold it anymore. He made a call to the delivery company.

"How can I help you, sir? What do you want to deliver?"

"Not exactly. I am calling from Gladiator Gym. I need a phone no."

* * *

"Who is it?" Valjean asks.

"It is me, Javert." Valjean can tell Javert is excited, but he can talk to Javert yet.

"I am in the middle of something." Valjean stops Javert and shuts his phone.

"**Hey! Valjean! Hey!**" Javert yells but it is too late.

Javert dials the number again, but it is not working. Valjean blocked his phone no.

"**Damn it.**" Javert throws his phone on the ground, the poor innocent iPhone turns into pieces.

Javert gets in his BMW, and he knows where to go.

* * *

Javert is standing right in front of Valjean's home. Heart bumps faster and faster.

He tries to push the door bell, but he pauses. "What should I do if Valjean open the door? Kiss him? Punch him in the face?" he hesitates.

Ding dong. He pushed it. His heart bumps even faster when he hears the door is opening. He breathes heavily when the door is half opened.

He sees no one. At least, no one is insight according to his eye level.

"Uncle Javert?" A lovely little voice speaks.

"Oh, hi. Cosette." Javert wants to ask where is Valjean, but Cosette grabs his hand and leads him inside.

Valjean's apartment is quite small, even smaller than Javert's office. There is a pantry, a toilet, two beds in the living room. Javert can tell the smaller one belongs to Cosette. In conclusion, Valjean is poor.

"Papa is working." Cosette leads Javert to her bed and shows him a teddy bear.

Javert saw a photo on the wall with Valjean hugging Cosette. The smile on Valjean's face was priceless. He gets to know the burdens Valjean bears. Being a single parent. Working hard for living. Javert feels sorry for Valjean, because he shares part of the responsibility in putting Valjean in miserable.

Cosette is laying on Javert's lap and telling him all sort of things she learn during lessons. Javert focuses on Valjean's princess and keeps padding her hair.

"Uncle Javert, can you tell me story?" she asks him with puppy dog eyes.

Javert grins and thinks this girl really knows the art of puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I am not familiar with fairy tales, but do you want to know the story of Jean Valjean?" Javert catches Cosette's curiosity.

"Story of Papa?" Cosette sits up and lean on Javert's chest.

"Yes, he was a boxer." Javert feels weird when Cosette lean on him. He finds that he likes parenting.

"A type of dog?" Cosette chuckles.

"No, boxer is people who fight each other to gain money." Javert smiles. "Your Papa is a talented one. He was the champion in boxing."

Javert told the glory old days of Valjean, how charming he is in the ring, how fearful he is when he gets angry. Cosette finds some of the content is difficult to understand, but she gets good understanding ability for a 5 years old kid.

"Uncle Javert, do you love Papa?" the voice is innocent, but the question is sharp.

"Yes, I do" Javert sighs and answers it flatly. Cosette hugs Javert happily like a koala and sinks into his chest.

"I love Papa too." She looks up to Javert. Javert don't know whether they are talking about some type of love. He just grins.

There is the sound of key unlocking the door.

* * *

Valjean came back and saw Javert sitting on Cosette's bed.

"Why are you here?" Valjean gets pissed and mad at Javert. He shouldn't show up like that.

"Cosette, I told you not to open the door to stranger." Valjean speaks with punishing tone.

Stranger. Stranger. Stranger. That's what Javert heard, it hurts. His eyes widen.

"No, uncle Javert is your boyfriend." Cosette's statement shocked both of them. Valjean's face reddens immediately.

"I said we are good friend, but not boyfriend…" Valjean eyes catch Javert's. "**yet**."

"Cosette, go to bathroom now. Shut the door until I open it." Valjean demands.

"Yes, Papa." Cosette bounces off Javert's lay and goes straight to bathroom.

Javert stands when Valjean trudges toward him. He is ready to receive Valjean's punches.

"Why are you doing this?" he grabs Javert's shirt and pulls him closer.

Javert knocks his hand off and slaps Valjean's right cheek.

"You dare to ask this? After what you done? After leaving your seeds inside me? You just dispose me like that." Anger rages and he yells at Valjean. He is mad at this man but not hatred.

"If you don't want me, then tell me. Better than avoiding me." Javert's voice amplifies. He gazes at Valjean, Valjean grits his teeth.

Valjean grabs Javert shoulders without letting him a chance to counter. Pinned him on his bed, leaned his head toward Javert's ear.

"Lower your voice. Cosette is here." He murmured to Javert.

Javert just gazes at him and frowns. Valjean can't bring it, his stare like thunders to him. He turns his head off.

"I am sorry. I don't mean to hurt you." Valjean sighs.

"I need time to think. Our relationship, Cosette and money, these are giving a headache. Javert, I believe I love you, but I am not sure. I afraid to take a step before everything is clear." Valjean turns back, the mad look on Javert's face is gone.

"Am I causing trouble to you?" Javert touches Valjean's thigh. He felt sorry, he didn't mean to force Valjean to make decision.

"No. You are a gift to me." Valjean takes Javert's hand and kisses it gently. "A priceless gift."

"But I can't take it. You see, I got a kid to rise. I am poor and you drive BMW. I am a nameless delivery man, and you are a boxing legend. I don't suit you. I can't give you happiness." Valjean's eyes concentrating on Javert and forgets that he is still on top of Javert in his bed.

"These really don't matter. Valjean, look at me. I love you no matter you are rich or not. I like Cosette and she seems to like me too." Javert grabs Valjean's neck and pulls him closer. He can see Valjean breathe heavily toward him.

"You are not nameless delivery man. You are my champion. You are the **Wolverine**." Javert was going to say that he love Valjean no matter what, but he was stopped by a passionate kiss.

Valjean closes his eyes and lets his tongue speak for him. He feel Javert's crotch is bulging toward him. He breaks their kiss.

"Not now. Cosette is in the bathroom." He saw the lust in Javert's eyes. His expression telling Valjean that he wants to be fucked badly.

A giggle breaks their conversation. The giggle is from Cosette.

Valjean turns his head to bathroom. The door is opened.

"Shit!" Valjean curses God when he saw Cosette is sitting on her bed, she must have watch them kissing.

Valjean and Javert leave their mouths widen, this is awkward.

"Yeah, I am going to have a mammy." Cosette bounces and claps her hand.

Valjean is relieved, but not Javert. He frowns.

"No, call me Daddy." He commands Cosette.

"No, I am Daddy." Valjean pads Javert's cheek.

"You are Papa, not Daddy!" Javert counters. Cosette keeps on giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

They just lie on the bed, Javert's arms wrapping around Valjean's waist, let his head sinks into Valjean's chest, listens to his heartbeat. Valjean's head leans toward Javert's, fingers dance in Javert's silver hair, he looks at Javert's face silently.

Javert comes to Valjean after Cosette goes to school, he can spend a couples of hours before Valjean get to work. They almost have sex every day, Valjean riding over Javert, Javert blowing Valjean, they keeps attached physically. It is overwhelming for Valjean, but he doesn't want to disappoint Javert.

"Are you tried?" Javert keeps his eyes shut and sucks in the scent of Valjean, he loves the smell of Valjean. The sweat and his natural scent are addictive to Javert, Javert describes it as uniqueness.

"Nope. It is just." Valjean wants to say he is fine, but lying is useless toward Javert.

"It is OK, babe." Javert kisses his fluffy chest. "At this moment, I prefer food than your cum."

Valjean gets up and toddles to the pantry. While he is frying bacons, Javert's arms wrap his waist from his back and sinks onto Valjean.

Valjean sighs, "You are indeed a koala."

Javert just smiles and whispers to Valjean's ears. "Although I like food, your cum tastes better."

"Stop seducing me." Valjean giggles.

"Papa, wake up. Papa" sunlight penetrates his eyelash and he feels something pouncing on his belly.

"Hey, Cosette." He sits up and grabs Cosette back to her bed.

"Papa, do you know what day is today?" Cosette pounces off her bed and climbs onto Valjean again.

"Sunday. I guess." Valjean facepalms and thinks for a second. He asks Javert out for a date with him and Cosette and they can have lunch together. That's all.

"No, today is Zoo day. You promised me." Cosette knows his father forgot the promise.

"Oh, yeah. The Zoo. I remember." Valjean knows he is a terrible liar, so he is not going to make any excuses.

Ding dong. Cosette bounces to the door before Valjean has the chance to warn her not to open the door to strangers.

"It's Daddy!" Cosette wraps her tiny arms around Javert's left feet.

Javert is standing there, face blushed and hands on his back. He is still getting used to Cosette calling him Daddy.

"I thought you will come at noon." Valjean gets up from his bed and walks toward the door.

"I can't wait to see you." Javert shows what he is hiding. It is a bunch of roses.

Valjean appreciates it, he knows Javert is sweet, but flower is a bit odd for him. He grins and tries to say "Seriously?", but Javert's tongue blocked his mouth.

"Daddy, Papa said he is taking me to the Zoo today." Cosette bounces and interrupts their kiss.

"Then we all go to the Zoo." Javert lifts Cosette up on his shoulders and grabs Valjean's hand.

Valjean does love this scene, he get his lover and his daughter. He gets a lovely family. He gets a raise in salary. The best part is he has fantastic sex life.

Valjean should be happy, he is happy and graceful to everything he has. Something is missing, he can't tell what is it.

In the Zoo, Cosette grabs her Papa with her right hand and her Daddy with her left hand, she swings between them, she laughs when she sees the happiness and joy on her parents face.

"Look, Daddy. This is a lion." Cosette loves animals, she really wants to keep a pet, but she knows that would cause a lot of troubles to her Papa. Therefore, she always asks Valjean to take her to the Zoo.

Valjean and Javert just let Cosette leads them, they go anywhere as long as they are together. When they arrive to the cage of koala, Valjean can't help but to giggle.

"What are you laughing at? I don't get it." Javert asks while licking Cosette's ice cream.

"I have a koala too, you know." Valjean teases Javert. He frowns and stares at Valjean.

"You ask for it." Javert wraps his arms around Valjean' chest and sink into him.

"I don't mind keeping a koala cute like you." Valjean kisses his forehead. Javert wraps around him more tightly.

Cosette bounces to the "Wolf's Garden" where she can see the wolf pups in close distances. She presses her face against the window to get a closer look.

"It is so cute." She pointed at a sleeping wolf pup and turn toward her parents.

"Speak of wolf, I think of a person." Javert looks at Valjean with a mocking smile.

"Oh, who is he? Do I know him?" Valjean plays along with Javert.

"Hmmm, he is really handsome and sexy." Javert grabs Valjean's light trimmed chin. "He is quite fluffy, but I love that." He rubs and scratches Valjean's beard.

"He is my Wolverine." Valjean grins when Javert whispers to him.

_Wolverine. Wolverine. Wolverine!_ Valjean finally know what he wants. He misses boxing. The pain, the glory and the belt, that's what he wants.

Valjean keeps on thinking that he doesn't realize they already left the Zoo.

"Hey, Valjean. Hey, babe." Javert pads his cheek and looks right into Valjean's eyes.

Now Valjean sees him. "Hmm…What?"

"I guess we are leaving. Cosette is tried and I am driving you to dinner." Javert places Cosette on the back seat of his BMW.

"Are you fine? You seem disturbed." Valjean kisses Javert to ease his worry.

Valjean sits at the backseat and keeps a hand on Cosette's tiny waist. His mind returns to the missing part of his life again.

"Can I return to the ring after these 3 years? What is my goal? To reclaim the belt or just to defeat Javert?" he thinks to himself. "Can I fight Javert now? Will I hold back on the ring?" He eventually realizes Javert is not driving to his apartment.

"Javert, that's not the route. You are going the wrong way." Valjean points to opposite direction.

"No, I am taking you to my place." Javert doesn't look back.

"Your gym?" Valjean questions. " You shouldn't…"

"No, my home." Javert ignores Valjean's complain. "Trust me, you will love it and Cosette can have her _**own**_ bedroom." Javert saw Valjean smile through the mirror when he mentions Cosette's _**own**_ bedroom.

Valjean gets off the car with Cosette on his hands, he can't shut his mouth when he saw the mansion Javert is living.

An English country house with classical building features and old window decorations. It is at least ten times larger than Valjean's apartment.

When he enters the front door, he realizes his relationship with Javert is similar to noble and slave. He knew it, he knew Javert is rich and he is not going to let this affect their relationship.

Cosette wakes up and yells. "Papa, you took me to Disneyland?"

"No, that's my home." Javert pads her head. "And soon, it will be yours."

While Valjean is preparing dinner, Javert tells Cosette the tale of _Wolverine_ part II. Valjean starts thinking of his return to boxing ring again.

"Oww!" Valjean cuts his index finger and that shocks Javert. He rushes to the kitchen.

He was relieved when he saw Valjean giving him a signal he is fine. He takes Valjean's wounded hand with care, he sucks his bleeding finger intentionally. Valjean tries not to moan, but he fails.

"I prefer you suck something else." Valjean removes his finger from Javert's mouth.

"Any suggestions?" Javert winks and wraps Valjean's waist like a needy child.

"I tell you after dinner." Valjean shakes him off and returns cooking.

Everything goes smooth during dinner, the dishes are delicious and Javert believes Valjean has the talent of a master chef. Valjean loves the wine, Cosette loves to see her parents kissing and Javert loves seducing Valjean with his legs under the table.

When Valjean is bathing, Javert takes the exhausted Cosette to her bedroom. Javert decorated it with love and patient, he remembers what Cosette like. She said she like My Little Pony and Happy Tree Friends, so he brought tons of fluffy dolls of these cartoons. He wants to be Cosette's father with Valjean.

This is the second time they have sex at night, Valjean is on top of Javert, littering hickies all over Javert. The candle lights and the environment contribute a lot to their mood, their first night was barely romantic. Javert wants to compensate Valjean.

Valjean sits and lays his back against the wall, while Javert tracing his hand to Valjean's King-sized dick. Valjean sees the greedy eyes of Javert when he started swallowing his length.

The Valjean can't refuse the wetness and the warmth of Javert's throat, he loves being blow. He places his palm on Javert, but he doesn't need to force Javert to suck. Javert is too eager to suck, it seems like he forces Valjean to fill his mouth. He buries his nose into Valjean's public hair, inhales the scent of his hair, his dick and sweat.

Javert knows when Valjean is going to cum, he is already familiar with his boyfriend.

He pulls his mouth off from Valjean's dick and he sees the shocked face of Valjean.

"Hey, I am going to…..."Valjean sees the evil smile.

Javert strokes his dick with his warm palm, nips the tip with his index finger. Lastly, he points dick toward himself.

Valjean can't take anymore, he shoot Javert's face with plenty of cum. Hot, sticky and warm, Javert licks most of his cum. Valjean hardly distinguish the white area on Javert's chin is beard or his cum. This man is too evil, and cute.

Javert sucks the remaining cum on the tip of Valjean's dick. Valjean breathes heavily, he must stop Javert before he gives him a blowjob again. He pulls Javert toward him, their lips melt. Javert's tongue is sticky and Valjean tasted his own cum, he pauses and breaks the kiss.

"Babe, are you fine?" Javert leans toward Valjean's chest.

"Everything fine." He grins. "I just need a timeout."

Javert sighs and speaks with his manly voice. "Valjean, I hate to say this. You are hiding something and I know it. Just tell me what's on your mind?"

Valjean knows he needs to face his problems, he kisses Javert shortly.

"I want to box, I miss boxing. A part of me is missing, and I know boxing is the only solution." He saws the fanboy's eyes of Javert, he tried to ignore it but he couldn't take his eyes off him. "The problem is you."

"I don't know how to stand against you in the ring. I can barely throw a punch at you. I hate to make you all bruised up." Valjean sighs and grabs Javert's jaw.

"It's fine. You can do it, you can fight me and you are a warrior. I trust in you, Valjean. I told you that I will wait for you to come and take the belt." Their lips join and their tongues rage against each other.

"But the problem is, do you have the strength to beat me?" Javert whispers into Valjean's ear. That's a challenge against him.

"You cocky bastard." Valjean giggles and kisses him brutally. Javert tastes blood in the kiss, lust and desire conquer his mind that he wants Valjean inside him immediately.

"If you manage to beat me, I will fuck you so hard. But I really want you to fuck me now." Javert speaks and uses his greedy eyes to stare at Valjean.

Valjean's imagination goes wild when he thinks of Javert fuck him, but he got to satisfy Javert with his dick now.

"Then prepare to suffer." Valjean bites his lips and penetrates Javert's hole.


	5. Chapter 5

When fortune never smiles upon you, you will start panic once you get what you desire.

The relationship with Javert is unrealistic, he is too prefect for Valjean. Valjean tries not to worry, but his experience tells him that good thing never last long.

Moonlight filled Javert's bedroom with white beams, there is no shadow and darkness in the room so as Valjean's heart. Javert is laying flatly on Valjean, he rests his head on Valjean's shoulder. He sleeps peacefully with the help of Valjean's warmness body.

Valjean can't sleep, his time is precious. Once he starts boxing again, he will not see Javert that often. The life of boxer should be very straight forward. His timetable will become work, eat, train and sleep, while dating and sex are recommend reducing them to minimum. Although Javert never follow this rules, Valjean still need time to prepare for his body, techniques and agility.

Therefore, he cherishes this night, he watches Javert sleep. Imagining their future, getting marry, raising Cosette together, having sex every night. Valjean puts these thoughts away because he knows realities never fit his expectations. He begs God to give mercy to him, pervert him from fucking up everything he got.

Javert was an orphan, his parents died in a car crush. Ever since then, he locked himself up, isolated the outside world. He hated the orphanage, the environment and the staff annoyed him so much. Once he is legally adult, he left there immediately. He tried many jobs, but his pessimistic attitude got him fired all time. Javert lived like that for years, he thought his life would never change.

God gave his grace on this man. It was a changing point of Javert. In a bar full of bad ass criminals and gangsters, Javert fucked up with his bad mouth. He was drunk, he didn't realize how bad the situation was when those bad guys got pissed off. They throw him to a back alley, which was the start of the brutal beat up, they nearly beat him to death. Javert's vision was covered with blood, he couldn't wait for the gangsters to end his miserable life.

The gangster grabbed his collar and prepared to give him the fatal strike, when the fist was just about to land on Javert, the gangster was knocked back unconscious like getting hit by a canon. Javert was dropped on the ground, he saw a blur image of a guy beaten up those gangsters. He saw the man come toward him then Javert lost conscious due to the loss of blood.

He felt a wave of heat come across his body, the first time since his parents' death. He felt someone pulling him out of his nightmare, someone calling him to wake up.

A white roof, doctor and nurses surrounded him, he felt the pain and wounds. He realized he is in the hospitals, his eye widened, he heard those nurses asking him question, he couldn't focus, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Who took me here?"

"That boxer? I think he is called Jean Valjean."

Javert recovered since Valjean recused him from the alley, not just physical. He stopped his soul from falling.

Javert went to see every one of Valjean's bouts, he admires his savior, He love Valjean's strength, his kindness and his brutality on ring. He collects all of his posters and autographs, Javert just didn't satisfy, he followed his idol path.

Little did he know that he is a gifted treasure in boxing, his promoter treated him as a gold mine. Javert became the rookie in the industry, the spotlight was on himself and Valjean fight. He love the feeling standing in the ring, listening to the audiences cheer for him, but fight with Valjean, it is completely not what he want.

On the night of their fight, that was the second time they meet. Javert was trying to get closer to Valjean, he did want the title. The darkness raise upon them again, the referee was bribed, the ending was fixed. They became further apart, Javert was buried in regrets and sorrows, Valjean trapped deeply within his rage and failure.

Time flies when Valjean started his return to the ring, he goes to workout and train when Javert having parenting moments with Cosette on day time. He sends deliveries at night, every time he came home, he looks exhausted. Pain rages around every muscles of his body, but he promised Javert not to fail him this time. Valjean just takes all the pains and suffers silently.

Valjean didn't see Javert for a long time, he still felt him present when he open the fridge. Javert leaves a lunchbox in the fridge every day, he prepares food for Valjean and that's all he can do for him.

Valjean sobs every time when he sees the lunchbox. Javert always stick a memo on the lunchbox. The contexts are the same, only three words: "I love you."

Javert gets to bond with Cosette during these few months, she becomes a part of his life. Taking her home after school, teaching her how to do maths, preparing meals for Valjean together. Being a father, reminds him of his childhood, he promised to himself he must not let Cosette have a miserable childhood.

"Daddy."

"What is it my dear?" Javert packed the lunchbox and opened the fridge.

"This Saturday is my first Parents Day. Mr. Winchester wants to meet you and Papa." Cosette grabs Javert's trouser and shakes it.

Parents Day. It sounds so unfamiliar to Javert, yet he really want to attend it with Valjean. It means a lot to Javert, Cosette recognizes him as father while Valjean confirms him as his partner.

It was almost eleven when Valjean arrived home. He was going to pantry, but he spotted Javert laying on his bed. He hobbled toward his bed, this is no illusion. Javert stands and sinks into Valjean, they miss the texture of each other skin, their warmth and their scents.

"I love you, Javert." Valjean wrapped him tighter. He wanted to tell Javert more than millions times.

Their lips melted together, they kept this kiss last as long as they can. Their tongues were reluctant to release from each other.

Valjean broke their kiss eventually, he traces down and bites Javert's firm white neck. He moans softly, not to wake Cosette. They have to control themselves, not to let the desire takeover their senses.

"Cosette told me that…" a kiss gagged him "Saturday is Parents Day."

"So?" Valjean stopped leaving hickies on Javert.

"Can I come with you?" Javert takes a great courage to ask.

Valjean grins.

"Of cause, you come with us. You are my man and Cosette's father."

Javert rewarded Valjean with a passionate kiss, this is more than just a parent day to Javert, Valjean knew it. It is similar to a public statement, stating that Javert is his man and a part of his family.

"_Groooooooo~_" a weird sound comes from Valjean's belly, his face flushes.

"What do you want to eat? Bacon? Pasta? Or me?" Javert mocks him while going to the pantry to cook for Valjean.

"I want all. I am starving."

"Fine. You can have bacon and pasta."

Javert has not been this anxious since the bouts with Valjean three years ago, today is the day they face Cosette's teacher. He woke up early, trimmed his beard, waxed his hair. Javert wore the most luxurious suits with Rolex watch. He prepared to show the world he is the second best father in the world.

Javert drove to Valjean's home, he really wanted to take her to school by his BMW, but Valjean insisted not to.

Valjean is particularly handsome today. His suit is a bit tight because he has been to work out lately. The shapes of his chest and biceps are clearly reflected on the suit. That was way too distracting for Javert.

Cosette don't know why her parents acted so nervous, she can tell by the sweat on their palms.

"Mr. Winchester is nice." She leans toward Javert at the back seat.

"I remember he teaches you weird stuff." Javert nips her nose and she starts giggling.

They are now sitting outside Cosette's classroom, the corridor is long. Her classroom locates in the middle, there are also other parents waiting in the corridor. Javert and Valjean try to focus on Cosette, but they can sense people staring at them. They really don't want Cosette to get trouble in school, they both doubt whether it is a wise decision to attend it together.

The door of her classroom opens, a boy with his mother come out.

"Hi Marius." Cosette pounces off her chair.

"Cosette!" the boy smiles cheerfully, he then looks up and sees her parents. His mouth widens and he covers it immediately.

"Oh shit." Javert and Valjean share their thought. "Cosette will get troubles."

"Your dads look so cool." Marius speaks. "I wish I have two Dads like yours."

They greeted with Marius's mother, her attitude was natural, seeming that being gay is not a big deal to her.

"Why are all the hot studs either married or gay?" Marius' mother eased their worries with a simple joke.

"Cosette and her parent, please come in." a mature male voice spoke in the classroom.

Valjean knocked the door, Javert took a deep breath and here they came.

Mr. Winchester has a rough and military look, more like a solider then a teacher. He stared at them in silently when they come in, seemed like he couldn't believe something just happen.

Valjean and Javert hoped her teacher would be disgusted, if so, Cosette will would be upset.

"The **Wolverine** and **Gladiator**? It can't be happening." The wondering eyes of Mr. Winchester reminds Valjean of Javert's _fanboy_ mode.

The warm cheer and the sparking eyes, they are sure that he is their fan. It is a good thing though.

"Hi, Mr. Winchester." Valjean speaks. "We are Cosette's parent."

"Just call me Dean." Mr. Winchester takes out a blank paper, they both know what he wants.

"Business first, Cosette is an adorable kid, she behaves well in class, good relationship with classmates. Overall satisfying results except maths." Dean winks at Cosette and she giggles in a silly tone.

"I guess I need to guide her maths homeworks more often." Javert breaks his silent.

"Please sign on the report card." Dean hands them Cosette's report card. "Also on this paper, both of your signatures." Dean coughs and blushes.

"You prefer we sign our stage name or real name? Mr. Winche...Dean." Javert takes out an expensive pen from his pocket.

"Stage names please. I got all videos of your fights. I mean both of you."

"Are you guys…" Dean spots the sexual tension between Valjean and Javert.

"Yes, we are." Valjean grabs Javert's hand and raises it. Javert grins sweetly, he rewards Valjean with a passionate kiss, tongues blend together. They ignored the present of Mr. Winchester.

"I am totally cool with it." Dean flushes red on his face and coughs nervously.

"They always kiss." Cosette states and smiles toward her teacher.

"Well, then that's all for today, and thank you for coming. It is my pleasure to meet you." Dean sends them away and calls the next parent to come in.

"I guess it turns out quite well," Valjean looks into Javert's eyes, he saw relief and comfort, he is sure that he chose the right man, a man willing to sacrifice for him, a man who love him faithfully, a man he desires.

"I don't have to work tonight. Maybe?"

"My place." Javert pads Cosette and shows her the new toy he brought for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Beach

"Papa, are we going to Daddy's house?" Cosette looks through the window of Javert's BMW, the scenery is completely different with the where Valjean lives. No more tall buildings, less vehicles, trees surrounded the road.

"Yes, we will spend the rest of today in Javert's home." Cosette's eyes shine, she described the room Javert prepared for her is a princess' chamber. She love the bed that can let she pounces into the sky.

Javert had prepared something really really special since the last time he brought Valjean to his place.

Valjean shows his inborn master chef character again, while Javert is missing. Javert must be somewhere in the house, Valjean thinks he is tidying up his room before they have sex. Unfortunately, he is wrong.

Javert shows up in time right after Valjean finish cooking, they have a wonderful lunch. They chats, share food, laugh together just like ordinary family. Valjean realize his definition of family already changed, Cosette is no longer the only family member he got, Javert has been added into his list.

They spent the afternoon playing with Cosette, Javert hopes this can help Valjean to feel recover or refresh. He has been worked so hard in these months, Javert fears his lover will collapse soon.

"Papa, you see." Cosette was trying to show what she drawn. Her Papa didn't reply. He was laying on the couch, felt asleep peacefully. Javert knew Valjean is exhausted both his body and soul, his heart twisted watching Valjean sleeping. All Valjean fighting for is the champion title, but the obstacle is Javert.

Once Valjean defeat Javert, they can live happily ever after. They can see each other every day, raising Cosette together, sitting at the backyard watch the fading sunset. Getting old together like that is what Javert desire. Javert want to realize their grand battle as soon as possible.

* * *

Couch isn't the best place to sleep, but Valjean is too tried. He woke up, no one is in the living room. He heard the sound of tap water running, so he entered the kitchen. Javert was washing dish, he prowled toward the back of Javert like a ninja. His action was fast like lighting, his hands wrap around the strong waist of Javert, landed a kiss precisely on his cheek.

Javert was shocked at first, dish fell from his hand to the sink. He turns his head and touches Valjean's lips with his own.

"Are you hungry? We already finish dinner, but I left some food for you." He turns off the tap and turns around, rests his arms on Valjean's wide shoulders.

"I want to eat you up first." He bites Javert's neck like a vampire, sucks it hard. Javert moans and starts breathing heavily.

"Hey, Babe. I want to show you a place." Valjean looks up when Javert speaks. He guesses Javert is going to show him another collection of his posters.

This guess was not even close at all.

* * *

Javert leaded Valjean to the backyard, Javert was wearing a pale blue shirt, he didn't tie the buttons from his chest to collar. This made Valjean wanted to tears his shirt into pieces and rape him in the backyard although Javert would be more than willing to be raped by Valjean.

There was a path built with cobblestone, they are surrounded by trees and leaves, Valjean can barely see the sky. Suddenly, Javert turns around and tells Valjean wait there and not to peek. He just stays there and waits.

"You can come now." He heard Javert's voice from a far distance, he follows the path along to a beach. A beach without anyone, silver moonlight reflects on the sea, the sound of waves and wind combines.

Javert is a few meters away from Valjean, standing in a ring of candlelight.

Valjean hobbles toward him, he knows Javert mean have planned this for days. Javert didn't speak, he kneels with one leg. Every single inch of Javert is trembling, Valjean hopes he is not going to propose, he just can't say no to Javert, even he thinks it is not the right timing yet.

Javert's mouth opens slowly, he tries to speak, but something sticks in his throat. "Val…jean" he breaks the silent, takes out a tiny box. He raises it and points toward Valjean.

"Please don't. Not now Javert. I beg you." Valjean thought to himself, he won't disappoint Javert after the month they have been through together.

The box was opened slowly, a plate silver ring appear. No decorations,

"Valjean, will you move in with me?" the question was asked in fragments, but every word nailed into Valjean's ears.

"Thank God. Not a proposal." He saw Javert's eyes, the evil adorable puppy dog eyes.

Valjean shuts his eye. Remain silent for half a minute. Javert's heavy keeps bumping rapidly.

"No." Short and simple. Valjean refused.

Valjean can sees the puppy dog eye wetted, Javert's head wilts hands drops on his knees.

Valjean kneels slowly, he grabs Javert's chin gently, kisses his lips and withdraws immediately. Javert is still shocked and confused.

Valjean looks into his wet sobbing eyes, "I wouldn't move to your house, but you can move in mine."

Javert did get what Valjean instantly, once he realized it was an invitation, he sinks into Valjean.

Valjean lays on the sand and wraps Javert tightly. He wants Javert to be happy, but he prefers Javert lives in his apartment. He avoid using Javert's money and properties, it hurts his dignity. He wants to live on his own.

Valjean looks up, countless star witness their agreement. Javert's scent mixed with a salty taste brought by the wind. He stroked his fingers through silvery white hair, another hand traced down to the buttons of Javert's loosely opened shirt.

Javert pulls off his trousers and brief when Valjean removes his shirt. He sits up on Valjean, naked without a piece of cloth. The moonlight glowed against every part of Javert, Valjean can see every details of Javert clearly, scars on his chest, the solid fleshy muscles, intoxicating body hair and beard.

Perfection is the only word Valjean can think of to describe Javert, his cock harden and budged against Javert's hole. Javert removed Valjean's Levis jean, captured his erection. Valjean pulled off his shirt and kept on gazing Javert.

They are both naked now. Valjean penetrates Javert's hole without applying any lub, he want Javert to feel his cock. Javert's face twisted, the pain, the length and the hardness are killing him.

"Valjean." Javert leans toward Valjean and requests for a kiss.

Their tongues connected, they shared the salty taste in their saliva. Valjean captures Javert's harden cock. Javert's is not as big as his own, he wrap it gently with his big warm palm. Valjean kept his hip press upward into Javert's hole, he enjoys seeing Javert panting, panting for him, he loves to dominate Javert and knowing that he is the only one who can satisfy Javert's sexual desires.

"I can't hold it longer." Javert warns his lover before he cum, but Valjean keeps teasing the tip of Javert cock.

"Then shoot me just like the last time I shoot right into your face." Valjean grins and exhaled breathe of enjoyment.

"Oh you want to taste my cum, don't you?" Javert nipped his lover's cheek.

A spill of hot white cum was shoot into Valjean's face, his brown beard turns white. He licks the most of it, tastes weird, but he likes it, because it belongs to Javert.

Javert leans toward Valjean's face and lick the remaining cum on Valjean's beard chin. He likes the itching texture when his tongue sweeps across Valjean's beard.

Valjean withdraws his cock from Javert after he shot his seed deep into Javert. Javert rolled over and lay next to Valjean.

"Valjean, am I dreaming?" Javert shared a soulful staring with Valjean.

"No, it's real." He pulled Javert into his chest and his arms around Javert's shoulders.


End file.
